1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a shaper for rapidly and easily locking a seat of the shaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical shaper comprises a seat and four guide posts respectively extending through four corners of the seat. After the seat is adjusted to a desired level, a wrench is used to drive a locking nut tooth by tooth, which is troublesome and time consuming. In addition, each of the four guide posts is subjected to an inward force during locking operation. However, the seat cannot be effectively locked in place if the inward force is too small, and the guide posts become inclined toward the seat if the inward force is too large. Thus, the guide posts cannot be maintained parallel to one another after a period of time, and lifting and lowering of the seat are adversely affected.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved locking mechanism for a shaper, the locking mechanism comprising a lever for simultaneously moving two locking members which simultaneously tighten four tube of a seat of the shaper via synchronous movement of two connecting rods.
A locking mechanism in accordance with the present invention comprises a seat having four corners each having a tube formed thereon. The tubes are extended through by four guide posts of a base of a shaper, respectively. Each guide post is clamped by a respective tube when in a locking position. The seat further comprises two longitudinal through-holes each for receiving a connecting rod. Each connecting rod has two ends respectively operatively connected to two of the four tubes of the seat. One of the connecting rods is moved to urge each tube to the locking position. The connecting rods are linked together to thereby allow synchronous movement of the connecting rods. Thus, when one of the connecting rods is moved, all of the lugs are moved to the locking position to thereby synchronously clamp the guide posts of the base.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.